


Welcome Home

by KizaKurosaki15



Series: Return to Ikebukuro [5]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: Izaya seeks out the very person who was responsible for his injuries in order to apologize. He wasn't expecting such a calm and happy outcome.





	Welcome Home

__The second time Izaya had a run in with Shizuo, it was more expected. It was planned, he had asked Celty where Shizuo was and was happy when she said by Sunshine 60. So, when he went there during one of his walks with Psyche, he wasn't surprised that Celty was indeed right. He found the blonde with Tom, as usual. Even after all this time he still worked with the older man. He took deep breath, colleting himself before walking up the pair. "Afternoon, Tom, Shizuo." He greeted, he flinched at how fast the two turned to look at him, how had they not given themselves whiplash he wasn't even sure.

Though, Psyche gave a low growl, Izaya was quick to look at him. "Ah, no. Bad dog." He scolded lightly, Psyche quickly calmed down, looking guilty but sat and went silent. Nodding, he turned to look at the other two. "Ah...I just..." He hadn't really thought about what he was even going to say when he approached them. Now he felt a bit silly. "I uh...I wanted to apologize for Psyche bitting you a few days ago. I had no idea he had even done that. Your hand is okay, right?"

"Yeah...yeah it's completely fine. I didn't even notice he had bit me until I saw the blood." Shizuo answered, by his tone it was clear that he was shocked the other male was even there talking to him. Though, what shocked him even more was the sight of the cane and the knee brace on his left leg.

"Orihara, your here. It's been a long time." Tom said, a small and polite smile on his face. Izaya nodded, his hand going to Psyche's hesd and gently petting him. "To be honest, I truly believed that Shizuo had killed you. But I'm glad to see that wasn't the case."

"Yeah, me too. Well, mostly because he doesn't deserve to have that on his conscious," he said, which clearly took the other two by surprise. But Tom recovered quickly as he kneeled down in front of Psyche, reaching out and petting him. Izaya watched as his dog wagged his tail, loving the attention he was getting. "His name is Psyche. He's actually very friendly. Until he bit Shizuo, again, I'm sorry-"

"Ah, no. No it's fine it's okay. I probably freaked him- and you- out." Shizuo watched as Izaya shrugged, looking down again and giggling at the sight of Psyche on his back, in utter bliss of the belly rubs Tom was giving him and relishing in the coos as well. "Are...you okay?" He asked gently, looking at the cane and knee brace with worry.

Izaya tilted his head, confused by the question before he followed the blonde's gaze. He blinked a few times, knowing exactly what Shizuo was thinking. He looked up at him, giving him a tiny smile. "Yeah, I'm fine." By the expression on the bigger male's face, he knew that he didn't entirely believe him. He opened his mouth to reassure him, but stopped when Tom got to his feet.

"I'll leave you two alone. It looks like you actually have somethings to talk over. I'll see you tomorrow, Shizuo. Izaya, it was good to see you again. Take care of yourself, okay?"

Izaya nodded, waving to him as the older man walked away, leaving him and the other alone. It felt a little awkward, standing in the middle of the sidewalk, not exactly saying anything to each other. After a few moments, Izaya believed maybe it was time for him to leave. Though the words Shizuo spoke stopped him.

"Why don't we go sit?" He suggested, pointing over to a bench by a fountain. Izaya nodded, following after the blonde, Psyche sticking close to him as they walked over then sat down. Psyche however sat himself between his legs, keeping his head resting on his thigh. "So...what happened to you? After that day?"

Ah, he supposed Shizuo would want to know that. It was something everyone he had met again wanted to know. It seemed like almost everyone he knew believed he was dead. He had to wonder how Shizuo felt during all that time. "Well, after that day I was taken out to the country side. I was in the hospital for a very long time. Shattered arms, and some...serious damage to my legs and back." He started explaining, looking at Psyche as he ran his hand down his head and neck, petting him gently. "I was in a wheelchair for a long time after I got out from the hospital. I could move my legs, but it hurt to stand. And no, I didn't get physical therapy until long afterwards."

He looked over at Shizuo now, and he frowned at the look on his face. He looked upset, but it wasn't directed at him, Shizuo looked angry at himself more so then anyone or anything else. His hands were curled into fists on his lap, knuckles white and shaking. Izaya sighed softly before continuing. "I...did get in contact with Celty again while I was still out there. She helped convince me to go to physical therapy. And she even convinced me to come back." He was leaning back against the bench now, his hand subconsciously going to his knee and massaging it a bit. "I don't blame you, you know."

"Huh?" Izaya couldn't help but snort and giggle a bit at that immediate response from the blonde. Shizuo on the other hand stared at him, the giggle wasn't a mocking one, or even condescending in anyway. It was a honest to God little laugh of amusement. "How don't you-"

"Shizuo, I knew exactly what could have happened by deciding to actually try and kill you." Izaya cut in, giving him his complete attention. "I knew what consequences could and would follow afterwards. I don't blame you, and you shouldn't blame yourself. And i better not hear you are letting people blame you for it either."

Shizuo stared at him, the honesty in the other's words had taken him back. Izaya had changed, he one that since the day he had saw him in the park. He didn't know what changed about him, but something had. And now that he was sitting here talking to him like a normal person. He could see the change. Since that day, Shizuo believed that maybe, just maybe he had killed him. No one knew where he had went, not even his own sisters who spent an entire year and a half searching for him, only to come up empty handed. No one who once had contact with him knew where he went. Slowly, people just stopped asking about him, stopped thinking about him. It was as if he never existed. It gave Shizuo a sense of peace, but he felt angry about it as well.

"Shizuo,"

"Hm?" Shizuo was snapped out of his thoughts, when he focused back on Izaya's face, he felt like a bucket of cold water was thrown at him when he saw the look of guilt and sadness on his face. "Hey, what's-"

"I'm sorry," Izaya practically whispered. His voice was strained sne he sounded so, so sad. A tone Shizuo wasn't used to hearing and wasn't even sure he would ever hear from Orihara Izaya of all people. "I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for what happened in high school. I'm sorry for sending people after you. I'm sorry for getting you fired from so many of your jobs." He was looking down now at the black colored German Shepherd who was looking up at him with worry. "I made your life miserable, and I am so, so sorry for it all. I know that simply apologizing won't fix anything that I've ever done to you. But I truely am sorry. You won't have to worry about any of that happening again, now that I'm back. I mainly work with selling art or even helping the police. So I won't be-"

"Izaya, hey," the bigger male cut in, placing his larger hand over Izaya's. He felt the other male tense up, but relaxed. "Take a breath, your upsetting yourself." Izaya snorted, laughing. Shizuo frowned, despite the laugh he could tell it was forced. The tears on the smaller male's fave didn't help either. "I'm sorry too, Izaya. I wasn't exactly friendly when Shinra introduced us. And it's not like I was completely innocent."

"You were. I'm the one who always provoked you. It's not like you hunted me down-" he was cut off by Shizuo putting his hand over his mouth.

"For the sake of argument...we both did some shitty things. Okay?" Izaya took a moment before nodding, Shizuo moved his hand away and cleaned away the stray tears that managed to escape Izaya's Ruby colored eyes. This got a light blush out of both of the men. Shizuo coughed, clearing his throat as he pulled away, easily pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Still smoking?" Izaya asked, head tilted with a fond smile on his face. The bigger male grunted, Izaya could still see the light color on his face. This made the smaller of the two giggle, he shook his head and leaned down, ruffling his dog's fur which got a happy bark and a fast wagging tail.

"So, since when did you start liking dogs? Thought they scared you." From what Shizuo could last remember, Izaya had never gotten on well with dogs. They scared me and many of them used to chase him up electrical polls. Which had been such sight for him. He watched as Izaya blushed darkly, this got a grin out of the man.

"W-well...Celty got him for me. She said it would help me get settled and that way I wouldn't be so alone in my apartment." He explained, smiling and grunting as Psyche jumped up on his lap, placing his front paws on his shoulders. Izaya laughed, hugging the dog and rubbing his ribs. "Who's a good boy? You're such a good boy, Psyche." He cooed, turning his head away as Psyche licked at his cheeks before moving to jump back down on the ground. "He's helped me a lot to get over that fear."

"Good, glad to hear it." Shizuo said, both falling into a comfortable silence. Shizuo looked down at Psyche who was looking up at him expectedly. The blonde smiled and reached down, petting his head. "Huh, guess I ain't so scary now, huh buddy?" The dog barked, tail swaying gently. He chuckled, pulling his hand away and relaxing. "Hey, why don't we start over?"

"Start over?" Izaya asked, he watched as Shizuo nodded, leaning forward then turning to face him. He told his head as the bigger man put out the cigarette, letting it fall into a envelope he carried on him. He blinked as the larger male held his hand out to him.

"Heiwajima Shizuo," he said, Izaya couldn't help but giggle then smiled, a small blush on his face. Shizuo honestly couldn't help but think that Izaya looked pretty. He nearly startled when Izaya took his hand into his own and gave a small shake.

"Orihara Izaya, you dork." At that Shizuo laughed, shaking his head and allowed their hands to fall away from each other.

"Welcome home, Izaya." The said male looked happy with those words, he looked genuinely relaxed and at ease sitting next to him. "Welcome home,"

"Thank you, Shizuo-"

"Shizu-Chan."

Izaya at that gave a large, and bright smile. "Right, thank you, Shizu-Chan."


End file.
